


Buddy System Prom

by MissPerfect_NCstate



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Tropetastic Tuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 04:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10326008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPerfect_NCstate/pseuds/MissPerfect_NCstate
Summary: Buddy System is done filming.  Rhett and Link have some alone time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #2.  
> Hurt/comfort; 200 words

Everyone was gone. The disco ball still hung from the ceiling and the tuxedos were still on.  They agreed to stay a little while.  Take some time to celebrate when it was just the two of them.

Soft music played as they held each other tight and swayed.  Rhett heard Link sniff and pulled back to see his face.  Tears were gently falling.

“Happy tears?”

“No. Sad tears.  Do you ever wish that we could’a gone to our senior prom together?”

Rhett thought about it for a long moment.

“No.  I like that it took one more year for me to figure out how much I loved you.  Another year of us living together to figure out what we wanted.  Another year to start dating women that understood our relationship…A little longer to figure out that we all wanted to be in a relationship together.  We have a great job, great families _and_ we still get to have each other.  There is a universe out there with a Rhett and Link that did go to their prom together, but I wouldn’t trade being us to be them.”

Links eyes overflowed and tears streamed down.

“Sad tears?”

“No. Happy tears.”


End file.
